Tokyo Mew Mew Reincarnated
by Aneko.Inoue
Summary: The original Mew Mews saved the earth from the aliens many years ago, but now that they've returned, can their children stand up to the new enemy and their powers in hope of saving the world from destruction?
1. Uncovered Secrets

"Nemu! Ringo! If you don't hurry up you'll be late!" my mother called up the stairs.

I put my hair in a ponytail and ran downstairs.

"Nemu, where's your brother?" mother asked.

"I'm right here." Ringo said as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled on his jacket as you grabbed your bag and headed toward the door.

"Come on Ringo, we're gonna be late." I said irritated.

"I'm coming!" Ringo said, walking out of the kitchen. We both headed out the door.

We both ran as fast as we could towards the school. Luckily, I got to my seat before the bell rang and knew that Ringo made it too. I was breathing heavily as the teacher walked in and began lecturing us about some Japanese legend.

"Are you sure you're okay with walking home by yourself?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with going home by myself." I replied. "Besides, I've got a lot of homework to do anyway."

He smiled and nodded before walking back into the gym. I turned and headed home. When I got home I saw a note stuck to the fridge.

_Dear Nemu and Ringo,_

_Working late, will be home around ten_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I sighed and walked upstairs. I sat at my desk and began working on my homework.

"I'm home!" Ringo called as he walked into the house.

"How was kendo practice?" I asked walking downstairs.

"Fine," he replied. He looked at the note on the fridge. "Another night to ourselves, I guess."

"Yeah, but at least they're working hard." I said. "Hey Ringo, want to go search the attic?"

"Sure," he replied. "I don't have any homework anyway."

_Lucky!_ I thought jealously. It wasn't fair that he was in another class. He _never_ got homework!

We walked up to the attic and I handed Ringo a flashlight. Searching the attic became a hobby of ours whenever our parents weren't home at night. They always told us not to go up there unless we were searching for something. It felt as if they were hiding something, and we wanted to know what it was. I began to search the attic for anything interesting as it began to rain. I searched through a large box and found a large photo album and a little leather book.

"Hey Ringo, check this out." I said, taking them out of the box.

"What is it?" he asked walking over to me.

"It looks like a book and a photo album that mom or dad used to have." I said, turning the books around in my hands.

I walked over to the dusty cushions and sat down with the books. I patted the cushion next to me and Ringo sat down beside me. I handed him the book and opened up the photo album.

I saw pictures of our mom and dad, and some of five other girls and two guys, nothing out of the ordinary. But then I saw pictures of six girls in different colored outfits. The pink one had cat ears and tail; the blue one had bird wings and tail; the one in purple had wolf ears and tail; the one in yellow had monkey ears and tail; the green one had some kind of antenna, and the cream one had rabbit ears and a cat tail.

"Look at these pictures." I said excitedly. "They're amazing!"

"Hang on, listen to this," Ringo said. "_'Today we fought against one of Kishu's Kimera animas and easily destroyed it. I hope he won't succeed in destroying the earth.' _…what's that about?"

"Let me see that." I said taking the book from him. I read the page and my eyes widened. "This is amazing!"

Ringo took the book and began reading aloud. I leaned on his shoulder as I listened to him read the story about the protectors of the earth: Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Ichigo POV**

Masaya and I walked into the house.

"Kids! We're home!" I called as I put my coat into the closet.

"Guess they're asleep." Masaya said as we walked up the stairs.

I noticed that the door to the attic was open and I could see a light inside. I nodded toward the door and Masaya and I walked up to the attic. I saw Ringo and Nemu sitting on the cushions with their flashlights. Ringo was asleep with a little book lying on his chest and Nemu was asleep with her head on Ringo's shoulder and she was holding a large photo album in her hands.

"Look at that." I whispered to Masaya, pointing at them. "That's just adorable."

"Looks like they found our secret," Masaya whispered back. "That's the photo album we made of us and the others and the journal you used to keep a record of all our accomplishments."

"They were bound to find out sooner or later." I sighed. "But at least they won't know that it's us unless we tell them."

"At least the aliens were taken care of before they were born." Masaya said. "They'll be able to live a normal life… without Mew Mew powers."


	2. The Mysterious Boy and a Sister's Return

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy lately with Christmas and family and stuff, so yeah. Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter and the third chapter should be posted up by tomorrow or sooner. Ja nae!

* * *

The Next Day--Nemu POV

When I woke up I found that I was lying in my bed. I got up and got dressed before going downstairs.

"Morning," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Did you have fun last night?" dad asked.

"Yeah, Ringo and I found a cool photo album and notebook up in the attic." I replied sleepily.

Dad and mom glanced at each other and turned back to me with looks of interest.

"What kind of photo album?" mom asked.

"It has pictures of you, dad, and five other girls… along with pictures of Tokyo Mew Mew." I answered. I glanced at the clock and saw that I was going to be late. Ringo came downstairs and we both rushed off to school… not knowing that someone was following us.

FF

Again I'm walking home by myself. I walked by the park and got an idea.

"I don't have any homework tonight, so I guess it couldn't hurt to take a break." I said, and I walked into the park.

I was walking through the park when I noticed a cute little café. I stopped and stared at the café.

_What's this strange nostalgic feeling? I've never seen this café before, and yet I feel as if I've been before._

"It's probably nothing." I told myself. I walked up to the café, but saw it was closed. "Oh well, I'll just have to come back later."

I turned and headed out of the park. As I passed a small building, I had the feeling that someone was watching me.

"Well, well, it looks as though I've found a cute little kitty to play with." A voice said.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone. The street was completely deserted. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Dad was right, you _are_ really cute." The voice said above me.

I looked up and I was caught in a kiss. I felt a tongue brush my bottom lip and my eyes widened in shock. When the boy broke the kiss, I covered my mouth with my hands. [Aneko: WOW! Imagine that, her reaction is exactly what Ichigo's was! I saw a boy with reddish brown hair, golden cat-like eyes, and large pointy ears. [Aneko: Lookie there! This guy sounds familiar… here's the link for what he looks like, link

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Jiro." He said licking his lip. "You taste even better than I thought you would."

"You sick ero!" I yelled at him. ero: pervert

"Don't be rude." Jiro said wagging his finger. "Well, I'll be seeing you around Kitty-Cat."

He kissed me on the cheek before evaporating. I stood there for a few minutes before a voice brought me back to earth.

"Nemu! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you."

I turned to see Ringo walking toward me.

"I thought you had kendo practice." I said.

"I did, but then I got a call from mom." He replied. "We need to get home… _now_!"

He grabbed my hand and ran with me literally flying behind him. He was apparently in a hurry for some reason. When we reached the house, I noticed a taxi sitting outside. Ringo and I stopped and stared as our mother waved the taxi away.

"Oh good, you're here." She said walking over to us. "Go look inside." She pointed to the house.

Ringo and I hurried into the house and gasped. A familiar girl with shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes was sitting in a chair in the living room. She stood up as we entered and walked over to Ringo and I, flinging her arms around our necks.

"I missed you guys _so_ much!" she said happily, nuzzling our cheeks. "Next time, don't let me agree to leave you guys ever again."

Ringo and I returned the hug.

"Don't worry Aneko-neesan; we won't ever let you leave us again." I said, tears of happiness falling down my face. "Not even if it's to spend another summer with Ross in America."


	3. No More Powers?

Chapter 3 – No More Powers?

**Aneko POV**

"Right here." I told the taxi driver, pointing at my house. "Thanks,"

He stopped in front of my house and I stepped out of the car. My mother came down to greet me. I gave her a big hug.

"Mom!" I missed you so much!" I said.

"We missed you too dear." She said stepping over to talk to the taxi driver. "Go on inside, I'll be there in a minute."

I picked up my suitcase and walked inside. I'd just spent an entire summer with my friend Ross, who had to move back to America. I went over with him to help him get settled, and when summer ended, I flew back home.

I collapsed in one of the chairs and sighed. "It's good to be home."

Just then the door opens and Nemu and Ringo rush in. I stand up and fling my arms around my siblings necks.

**Ryou POV**

"What is it Keiichiro?" I asked, walking into the computer room.

"You're not going to believe this…" he said. "…but the aliens have appeared again. We need to get the girls back together."

"Call Ichigo, Masha should be able to get everyone else for us." I said.

**Ichigo POV**

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Aneko told Nemu and Ringo about her summer in America. Hearing about her adventures made me remember being a Mew Mew and having little adventures of my own. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at Masha, who was still acting like a keychain.

_I wish I was still a Mew Mew and could fight against Kishu's Kimera Animas again._ I thought.

Suddenly, Masha transformed with a big "poof" and I heard Ryou's voice.

"_Ichigo, Ichigo can you hear me?"_

"Mom, what's that?" Aneko asked from the living room.

"N-Nothing…!" I replied nervously. "What is it Ryou?" I whispered, unaware that Nemu was listening.

"Something's wrong, we need to get everyone together quickly." Ryou said, sounding very urgent and worried.

"I'm on my way." I said. "Masha, contact everyone."

Masha twittered happily as he contacted everyone. Once I heard everyone I said urgently, "Everyone, we need to go to Café Mew Mew right now! Ryou needs our help."

"Got it!" everyone replied.

Masha turned back into a keychain and I headed toward the door. "I'll be back later kids." I say before running out of the house and toward the park.

**Nemu POV**

I stared at the door as our mother left. After a few minutes, I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ringo asked as he and Aneko walked over to me.

"I'm going to follow mom." I reply, opening the door. "I've got the feeling that she's going to be in trouble."

"We're coming too." Aneko said. "It's probably something you won't be able to handle on your own."

Together we rushed out the door and headed in the same direction our mother went. We ended up at the café I'd seen earlier. Ringo, Aneko, and I peeked in through the windows. We saw our mom standing with five other girls that I remembered Ringo and I saw in the photo album the other night, except older.

All of a sudden, the earth shook and something wrapped around my body and lifted me, Ringo, and Aneko into the air.

"AHHH! Somebody hel—" whatever it was that had us, covered our mouths. Ringo, Aneko, and I struggled and let out muffled screams.

"Nemu?! Ringo?! Aneko?! What's going on?!" Ichigo cried. **[A/N: I'm gonna use her name because I'm used to using it **The monster tightened its grip on us. "We'll talk about it later." She said. "Ready girl?" she pulled out a small golden pendant.

"Mew Mew Mint…"

"Mew Mew Lettuce…"

"Mew Mew Pudding…"

"Mew Mew Zakuro…"

"Mew Mew Berri…"

"Mew Mew Strawberry…"

They all kissed their pendants as they called out. "METAMORPHISIS!" they cried in unison.

But nothing happened.


	4. Reincarnated and Confusion

Okay, since my chapters are really short, I'm gonna combine Chapters 4 and 5. I had written them down on paper, and didn't think it'd be this short on the computer. I guess my handwriting's bigger than I thought. laugh

* * *

Chapter 4 – Reincarnated and Confusion

**Nemu POV**

It was too dark to see anything, but I wandered why my mom just said _'Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORIPHOSIS!'_

"How come we didn't transform?" the black haired girl asked a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The air in front of me shimmered and the boy from before appeared.

"K-Kishu?!" they all cried in unison, except Ichigo. She looked at him for a second then said, "You're not Kishu, are you?"

"Kishu's my father." Jiro replied.

"WHAT?!?!" they exclaimed.

"Heh, guess father wasn't very popular." He laughed. He turned around and looked straight at me. "Bad Kimera Anima!! No attacking my new toy!!"

The Kimera Anima released me and I landed gracefully on the ground. I felt something materialize in my hand and I opened it to reveal a silver pendant with a pink heart on it. Words flowed from my heart to my lips. I kissed the pendant and cried:

"Mew Mew Nemu… METAMORIPHOSIS!"

I was engulfed in a bright light. When I opened my eyes I saw that I looked exactly like the pink Mew, ears and all. More words flowed from my heart to my lips. I held out my hand.

"Nemu Bell!" a pink heart shaped bell appeared in my hand. **(Note: Strawberry Bell just with a different name) **"This is for that stupid kiss you jerk!" I yelled.

"What kiss?" my mom and her friends ask in unison.

"Ribbon Nemu Surprise!!" I yelled. A beam of light strikes the monster and it drops Ringo and Aneko. They both land gracefully on their feet. They look at their hands and Aneko brings a pendant to her lips while Ringo just holds one out in front of him.

"Mew Mew Aneko…"

"Mew Ringo…"

"METAMORIPHOSIS!" they cry in unison.

They're engulfed in a bright light and when it died down, they were wearing Mew Mew outfits too. **(Me: Ringo's is what the Blue Knight wears, but he is a Mew. Weird, a boy mew…)** Aneko and Ringo both had cat ears and tails, just like me.

Aneko's outfit was the exact same as mine, except it was white instead of pink, and her ears and tail weren't black like mine were either. Aneko held her hands out in front of her and called; "Leopard Claws!" and silver claws appeared on her fingers. A sword appeared in Ringo's hand even though he didn't say anything.

Aneko and Ringo walked over to me and I instantly took their hands. **(Note: the sword, bell, and claws have disappeared for the time being)** Aneko and Ringo held each other's hands too, so we made a triangle. "Mew Mew Triple Trio Strike!" we all yelled in unison.

An extremely bright light shoots out from the middle of our triangle and flies at the monster, destroying it instantly.

"I'll be back for you Kitten!" Jiro said before evaporating.

Aneko, Ringo, and I look at each other and yell, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!"

"I've got it!" the blonde guy said.

**FF **

"WHAT?!?!" Aneko, Ringo and I scream.

"We're… Mew Mews?" Aneko asked. **(We had changed back to normal)**

"Yes." The guy said. "All three of you are Mew Mews."

"But Ryou, how'd that happen?" the lady with green hair asked.

"If my guess is right, the powers from the endangered species must've transferred into them before they were born." Ryou explained.

"Meaning…?" Ichigo asked.

"Meaning that Tokyo Mew Mew has been reincarnated."

**FF **

"Ok, so let me get this straight," I said. "Our mom used to be a Mew Mew," Ryou nodded. "And now her powers have been transferred into us?"

"Exactly." Ryou said. "You have the Iriomote Wildcat, which is what Ichigo had, but I don't know what either of you two have." He said pointing to Aneko and Ringo.

"I've got the snow leopard." Aneko said putting her hands on her hips. "And Ringo's got the cheetah." She added gesturing at our brother with one hand.

"How'd you—" Ryou started.

"It's not that hark baka." Aneko interrupted. "First of all, I could tell what animal we each had by looking at our tails, and secondly," she turned to me. "What were you saying about a kiss?"

My face turned a deep scarlet as everyone turned to me. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I said nervously.

"Uh, huh, sure…" Aneko said unconvinced. "Then how come your face is red?"

"M-My face isn't red!" I said. "I don't like Jiro!"

She smiled slyly. "I never said you liked anybody."

My face turned a darker red and I ran out of the room, but when I opened the door, I crashed into a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" I said getting up off of him.

"It's alright." He said getting up. He turned to Ryou. "Dad, Sakura and I are going out for a bit."

"Alright," Ryou said. "Have fun."

"Where are you going?" the green haired girl asked.

"We're gonna meet up with some of her friends at the mall." The boy said.

"Just be home by ten." She said.

The boy turned to me. "Hey, do you want to come?" he asked.

A big smile stretched across my face. It was a good excuse to get away from my sister's questions.

"Oh mom, can I?" I begged.

"Why not?" Ichigo sighed.

"Oh, thank you!" I said.

I followed the boy upstairs (we had been in the basement) and saw a girl with long green hair and glasses waiting outside. She looked up as we approached.

"Finally, you were taking forever Daichi." She said. She looked at me. "Who's your new friend?"

"My name is Nemu Aoyama." I said. "What's your name?"

"Sakura Shirogane." She replied. "And Daichi's my older brother."

"You ready to have some fun?" he asked.

**FF **

"Ayame! Kiki! Chika!" Sakura called to her friends. They turned and walked over to us.

"Who's your new friend?" a girl with long blonde hair asked.

"This is Nemu Aoyama." Daichi explained.

"Hi Nemu, my name's Ayame Meguro and this is my sister Kiki. As you can see, we're twins." The other girl with long blonde hair said.

"My name's Chika Fong." A little girl with short blonde hair said.

"You ready to have some fun?" Kiki asked excited.

**Back at the Café—Ichigo POV**

"Hang on a second Ryou," I said. "If my powers got transferred to my kids… wouldn't that also mean…"

"You don't think…" Mint began.

"Oh shit!" Ryou yelled before running out of the room with everyone at his heels.

**FF —Nemu POV**

"So that's what they mean when they say 'shop till you drop'." I sigh, collapsing down in a chair in the food court.

"You know, I don't get how you girl's can shop for so long." Daichi said. "I just don't understand you."

"And you never will." Ayame, Kiki, and I said in unison.

Just then the earth shook and Jiro appeared with another Kimera Anima in front of us.

_What do I do? I can't just transform in public... can I?_

Jiro teleported behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

"It's been a while Kitten." He whispered in my ear. "Did you miss me?"

I struggled to get away. "Let me go! And why would I miss you when I just saw you two hours ago?"

"Nemu… you _know_ this guy?" Sakura asked her jaw dropping.

_Oh... shit! I shouldn't have said that! Damn my big mouth!_


	5. Kidnapped and Returned

**Sakura POV**

"Let Nemu go!" Daichi said to the alien.

"Daichi, just forget about me! You and the others have to get out of here!" Nemu said. "I can handle Jiro on my own, but you need to go back to the café and get R—" Jiro clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so Kitten." Jiro said. "I came all the way to pick you up. Don't ruin it by asking for help."

I looked to see what Daichi's reaction was, but he wasn't there. I turned back to see Jiro evaporating with Nemu.

"Have fun with my Kimera Anima!" he said before evaporating.

The barrette my dad have given me began beeping and transformed into a white version of Masha. It opened its mouth and four silver pendants fell out, each with a different mark on it. The one that floated to me had two finless porpoises outlined on it in green. The one that floated to Chika had an orange heart-like symbol with a monkey tail. The one that floated to Ayame had one half to what looked like a bunny head, and the one that floated to Kiki had the other half.

"What's this for?" Chika asked.

"Words are calling from my heart." Ayame said. "Mew Mew Flower…"

"Mew Mew Chika…"

"Mew Mew Kiki…"

"Mew Mew Sakura…"

"METAMORIPHOSIS!" we all yell in unison.

We're all engulfed in a bright light and when it died down, we're all in Mew Mew outfits. (Chika looks like Pudding/I look like Lettuce my mom/Ayame and Kiki look like Berri) Ayame had cream cat ears and tail and Kiki had rabbit ears and tail.

"Sakura Castanet's!" I yelled, making them appear in my hands.

"Ribbon Sakura Rush!" I yelled, causing the monster to disappear.

**Ryou POV**

The others and I were running toward the mall at top speed when I see Daichi running towards us.

"Dad!" he said when we caught up to him. "Nemu… alien… Kimera…"

"Calm down Daichi and tell us what happened." Lettuce said walking forward.

Daichi took a deep breath. "We were sitting in the food court when some alien dude appeared. I think Nemu said his name was Jiro or something. Anyway, he had this thing he called a Kimera Anima and took off with Nemu!"

I looked at everyone and saw that they all had shocked looks on their faces. I walked up to Daichi and asked, "Where's your sister?"

"She was standing in the food court when I left to come get you." Daichi replied.

"Come on girls, we have to hurry." I said, rushing off towards the mall.

**Sakura POV**

I had just defeated the Kimera Anima and destroyed it when I heard someone behind me.

"Sakura!" it was my mom.

I saw my mom, along with her old friends and my dad, running toward me. Daichi was right behind them.

"What in the world are you wearing?!" he asked as he approached.

"So I was right." Ryou said.

"Right about what?" Daichi asked confused.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?!" Ayame, Chika, Kiki, and I cry in unison.

"I'll explain everything once we're back at the café." Ryou said. (Ryou is your dad, I just prefer to use their names)

**Nemu POV**

"Mmm!" I screamed through Jiro's hand. I struggled against his grip, but that only made him tighten it.

"It's no use Kitten, there's nothing you can do to make me let you go." Jiro whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Jiro!" a voice sounded from somewhere. That's when I notice that I'm in some kind of dark abyss. "Jiro, what did I tell you?" a tall boy, a little older than me, seemed to rise out of the floor. He had pale purple hair and had the same large pointed ears as Jiro.

"You know Jiro, you really need to work on your listening skills." A girl with long light purple hair and (whadda ya know) pointed ears rose out of the ground beside the boy.

"Hiro! Sora! I—I, uh, well, you see…" Jiro began.

"Don't give us excuses." Sora said. "We only told you to go and get the girl, not act as though you're gonna kill her."

"I'm not, I just—"

"Drop her Jiro." Hiro said.

"But I—"

"Hand her over." Sora said stepping forward so that her face was inches away from Jiro's.

"Hand her over Jiro." Sora repeated.

"But—" Sora gave Jiro 'the look' and Jiro sweat-dropped. "Heh, heh, oh fine! Here, take her!"

He removed his hand from my mouth and pushed me over to Sora. Sora pulled my arms behind my back.

"That's a good boy." she said. "Now go and calm Katsumi down. You know how she gets when you leave her behind."

Jiro sighed and teleported away. Sora tied my wrists together and Hiro tied my ankles together. Hiro stuck his hand inside my shirt pocket and pulled out my pendant.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it ba—" Sora put something in my mouth.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not going to kill you… yet." She said before I was knocked out.

**Jiro POV**

"Jiro you're back!" Katsumi called, flinging her arms around my neck. "I missed you so much oniichan!"

"Would you get off?!" I said, pushing her off of me. "And would you quit it with that oniichan crap?! I'm NOT your brother!!"

"But Kishu did create her." Karin said from the shadows. "Welcome home niichan. How'd it go?"

"How come Karin-chan gets to call you niichan and I don't?!" Katsumi cried.

"Because she's actually my sister!" I yelled at her. "It went good, I guess." I said sitting down. "I just wish we didn't need to use her in the experiment. Couldn't we just turn her against the others some other way?"

"Talk to Scarlet about it." Karin replied. "She's the one that gives the orders around here. Besides, I think we don't have a choice at who we use."

Katsumi leaned forward and rubbed her nose against mine.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked pushing her away.

"Can I help it if I've got cat genes inside me?" she said playfully nuzzling my cheek. "I love you Jiro."

**Aneko POV**

"WHAT?!" Ringo and I exclaim.

Ringo grabbed Daichi by the collar of his shirt. "What did you just say?!" he asked angrily.

"I said that some alien guy kidnapped your sister. Now put me down!" Daichi replied.

Ringo released Daichi and I turned to our mom.

"Let me see if I understand this **(sorry I do this a lot)**." I said. "You all used to be Mew Mews."

"Uh, huh." They replied.

"And now, we're Mew Mews."

"Uh, huh."

"And Jiro is an alien that's attacking the Earth."

"Uh, huh."

I stepped toward my mom. "And you kissed him?"

"Uh, huh—hold on a minute!" she yelled. "First of all, I've NEVER kissed an alien… willingly." The last part she mumbled to herself, but I still heard it, even if Ringo didn't. "And second, I don't even know who that alien was!"

All of a sudden Ryou's computer began beeping out of control.

"Ryou, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Nemu's signal reappeared." Ryou said.

**Sora POV**

I was floating above the park when Hiro appeared with Nemu in his arms. He had taken the ropes off of her wrists and ankles.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

He flew down and laid Nemu on the grass. He pulled her pendant out of his pocket and put it back in hers.

"Yeah, it didn't take as long as I thought it would." He replied flying back up to me.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for the others to come." He replied.

I spotted a group of people running toward Nemu. I tilted my head to one side.

"Is that them?" I asked Hiro. He nodded.

The girl with shoulder-length black hair knelt down by Nemu and shook her shoulder.

"Nemu, wake up!" she said.  
"Oh don't worry." I giggled. "She's not dead." They looked around confused. I smacked my forehead. "For crying out lou—we're up here lame-brains!" I yelled.

They looked up and gasped. The one beside Nemu just rolled her eyes.

"Not more aliens!" the cute boy next to her whined.

"Who are you and what'd you do to Nemu?" the girl beside Nemu asked standing up.

"We haven't done anything to her." I said innocently.

"I spotted a squirrel nearby and smiled.

"What do you mean you haven't done anything to her?" the boy asked. "And who are you?!"

"You're cute _and_ funny." I giggled. I summoned a predicite into my hand. "My name's Sora, if you must know, and this is my brother Hiro. Now let's see if you're powerful enough to _really_ impress me." I said throwing the predicite into the squirrel, turning it into a Kimera Anima.


End file.
